Beverex Anyone?
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: Random story with sex. Beverly is going through a heat cycle and Rex, being his idiotic self, comes to visit her. That turned out to be a bad idea, or did it?


_Hardcore Beverly/Rex because this is a plot bunny THAT WILL NOT LEAVE ME ALONE! SWP= Sex Without Plot_

* * *

Rebecca had no choice but to quarantine Beverly to her room as her heat cycle came at full force. When Beverly had asked what the heat cycle was caused by, she answered that it was a primal human instinct and that it was kicked into overdrive from the raw emotion, and Nanites we mustn't forget those, that had bottled up in her from the last five years. But Rex didn't listen, _(Since when does he EVER?)_ and he snuck into Beverly's room to see her. All it took was asking the cameras to show the same footage but on freeze frame and for the door to open. "Hey Beverly." Rex said as he asked the door to close, his back to the bed in which Beverly lie on while sweating this out, when the door closed he turned around "How are you?" "I feel fucked up." Beverly said, not looking at Rex.

His voice was enough to make her want to strip him naked and ride him like a cowboy on a bucking bronco, the reason was it was the last and most unbearable day of the heat cycle. He did the worst thing in a situation like this, he sat next to her. He gently rubbed her shoulder and she was trying not to purr, but it slipped. Rex looked at her oddly. Beverly, with whatever common sense she still had, having decided this was enough and pushed him toward the door. Rex turned around and grabbed around the waist "Do you really want me out of here?" Beverly was beginning to sweat "N… No. I.. I want to.." Rex tilted his head to the side, smiling "Yes?" "Fuck me.." Beverly said, kissing Rex's neck as the teen was becoming aroused. And rather quickly. "What's the magic word?" Rex said as he tossed his jacket to the side and proceeded to undo his belt as Beverly took her shirt off, she wasn't wearing her bra "Rex, please, it hurts."

Beverly's voice came in a whine as Rex's pants slid off, revealing that he'd gone commando that day. Beverly moaned as Rex, not wanting to make his sexual partner for the day be in pain until he was done with her, practically ripped her jeans and underwear off as she stoked his member. "Beverly." "Yeah?" Rex lined himself up with her "Stay still, this'll hurt." He grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the bed before slamming inside of her. Beverly yelled a little before she moaned as Rex began to slowly thrust in and out of her. "Rex, oh god." The door opened and Six stepped in, not really paying attention at first "Rex, why the fuck are you-" He stopped dead in his sentence, visibly blushed, turned around and walked right out the door, saying "Carry on, I'll let the doctor know this is being handled." probably sealing the metal object and then going to get himself so drunk he goes into another dimension.

"That was awkward." Beverly said, reaching down and rubbing Rex's member as he turned back to her. He moved her hands away and continued to pound into her. Her screaming and chanting of his name sent him into overdrive and they came at the same time. Rex was the first to come down from the sex high but it didn't last long as Beverly said "I have a better use for your builds."

* * *

"Really?" Rex asked. The heat cycle was over and doctor Holiday was pissed that they had both lost their virginities and that Beverly's room looked like Jack Frost and Dracula threw up in there. She was currently in the process of fumigating the room as the sexed-out teens were in her lab, with Six in there. Evidently Six had gotten so drunk that he'd imagined he was a super awesome bull fighter and tangled with both the E.V.O bunnies and Mo at the same time, which obviously didn't end well. Six nodded before looking from Rex and Beverly "So, how was your game of Twister?" "Awesome." Rex as Beverly was laughing like a drunk. The doctor came back in and glared, a look of death, at her sister and Rex. "You two are grounded." She responded and then added, to Beverly "And _you_ are sleeping in the lab until your room stops smelling like a sex store." Beverly and Rex giggled as Six, still drunk as hell, was singing "Sexy time, sexy time, any time is sexy time."

"Oh lord help me." Doctor Holiday muttered as she looked at her patients. She had to deal with a drunk a hell ninja and two teens that were slowly coming off of their sex high. _I hate my life so far.. _She thought as she saw Six drawing some inappropriate things on Rex's face with a Sharpie as Beverly was giggling _Yup, I hate my life._


End file.
